Advanceshipping shorts
by Advance Wisher
Summary: Just a collection of Advance shipping shorts.
1. A lakeside confession

**So I've decided to write down these scenarios of Ash and May having moments together in which they confess their love to each other. Well I hope you enjoy!**

 **-Advancewisher**

 **3rd Person POV**

Ash, May, Max, and Brock were in their way to Verdanturf for May's next Pokémon contest when they decided to stop at a Pokécenter to rest and spend the night. However not everything was as peaceful as it seemed for Max and May were bickering about the sleeping arrangements.

"I'm not a baby anymore May!" Yelled an angry Max.

"Just because you sleep in the same room as me doesn't make you a baby Max!" Shouted an equally irritated May.

"Yeah? Well this time Ash can share a room with you!" Said Max.

May suddenly blushed at the thought but quickly retorted. "Yeah well at least he won't be as annoying as you!"

"Guys, calm down if it bothers you that much Max then you can share a room with me tonight , but just stop arguing." Said Brock.

"Fine." Said Max.

"Fine." Said May.

"Well May, looks like were sharing a room tonight." Ash said happily.

"Yeah I guess so." Said a very red May. She didn't know what it was about him but in her eyes he was perfect. She loved the way that he cared for others and how he loved his Pokemon as well.

Meanwhile Ash was thinking the same about May. _'Wow she's so beautiful, with her deep sapphire eyes and her gorgeous auburn hair I need to tell her how I feel but how?_ He sighed sadly.

May notices this and became worried. "What's wrong Ash?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing May. Its nothing. I'm fine." He said.

"Well if you ever need to talk I just want you to know that I'm here. I'll always be here."

"Thanks May I'll keep that in mind. You're the best." Ash answered.

 _ **Later that night...**_

"Well, were here guys." Brock announced.

"Ok I'll go get us some rooms." Said Ash still thinking about May. "Hello Nurse Joy we'd like two rooms please!"

"Of course! Here you go!" Said Nurse Joy cheerfully as ever.

"Thanks!" Said Ash.

Soon everyone was asleep but one person.

Ash was still awake and thinking about his problem. ' _How will I ever tell her? What if she doesn't feel the same and it makes the rest of the journey awkward? I need to clear my head. I'll just go for a walk.'_ He got up and as quietly as he could got dressed and left. A few minutes later her was sitiing on the grass near the lake when suddenly he heard his name being called.

"Ash? Is that you?" Said May.

"May? What are you doing here? Did I wake you up?" Asked Ash.

"Huh, no you didn't wake me. I woke up and noticed you were gone. What are you doing up anyway?" Asked May.

"I was thinking... about a girl." Ash said.

"Mind if I sit?" Asked May.

"Go for it." Answered Ash.

"Thanks. So can I asked who it is?" Said May.

"Tell you what. You can ask questions like do I know her and stuff like that, as long as I get to do the same." Said Ash.

"Fine." Said May. "Do I know her?"

"Yes very well." Answered Ash. "Okay my turn, do I know him?"

"Yes you do. He is very handsome in my opinion." Said May. "Okay my turn again. How would you describe her?"

"Well her eyes are like sapphires and her hair is a rich brown color and she is the most beautiful girl I know in the whole world." Said Ash.

"Wow sounds like you really have it bad for this girl, lucky her!' Exclaimed May.

"Yeah, I've been in love with her pretty much since we met. Anyway my turn. Does this person have a Roselia?" Ash asked.

"Nope." Said May realizing that Ash liked her. "He has a Pikachu that doesn't like its Pokéball that much."

"Hmmm. I don't know anybody like tha- wait a minute!" Said Ash.

"Its you silly! I love you Ash!" Exclaimed May pulling him into a hug.

"May..." Said Ash holding her by the shoulders.

"What is it Ash." Asked May worried that maybe ash didn't love her.

"...I love you..." He said. And with that he pulled her into a kiss.

 **Well that was the first one. There's many more to come so leave a review if you want a specific scenario.**

 **-Advancewisher**


	2. Consolation

**Hey guys here's the next Advance shipping short. This scenario was requested by espeon44, so here it is and I hope you enjoy.**

 **-Advancewisher**

 **Ash's POV**

"Pikachu is unable to battle!" Cried the referee. "Paul is the winner!"

I stood there in shock. _'What have I done... I let this go too far... Now Pikachu is badly hurt... I'm just like Paul.'_ I picked up Pikachu and took him to the nearest Pokécenter where I left all my Pokémon. I had no right to call myself a trainer after what I let my Pokémon go through. I needed to be alone. I headed up to the hill that I saw earlier to try and clear my head. "I had failed my Pokémon... After all the hard work that they put into this tournament." I was not as good as everyone expected. "I disappointed everyone... My mom, Professor Oak, Brock, Misty, Dawn, Gary, Tracey, Max, and May...May I disappointed you, I failed you." I said tears forming into my eyes.

"Ash... You didn't fail me." Said a voice from behind.

I instantly knew it was May. Her voice is soft and sweet and I recognized it right away. "No. I failed you... You and everyone who came to see me. I failed my Pokemon and myself. I was being selfish and reckless. I was blinded by the idea of winning that I didn't realize that I was getting my Pokémon hurt badly."

"Ash... Don't be too hard on yourself. We all make mistakes." She said sitting next to me on the grass. "I remember a time when I was so focused in beating Drew that I didn't care about how hurt my Pokémon got." She continued, beginning cry. "My Beautifly got really hurt that day. I was afraid that it would die, not only that but I felt like I had made you mentor me in vain. Just then I realized how much of a burden I was to you."

"May... You were never a burden... I loved traveling with you. It was one of the best experiences of my life. But it hurts me even more know that I lost with you thinking of me as your mentor." I said. "That's why I've failed you the most."

"Ash you didn't fail me. You'll never fail me because... Because I love you! And I'm going to help you get over this loss." May said suddenly.

"You love me?" I said in surprise.

"Yes Ash! I love you!" She said.

"...May I love you too. With you by my side I'll overcome this defeat and become even stronger.!" I said pulling her into a kiss. "May... I love you.'

"I love you too Ash." May responded happily as we sat on the hill watching the sunset.

 **Well there you go espeon44. I know the ending was cheezy but hey whatever. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it and if you want a specific scenario just leave a review and I will have it up as soon as possible.**

 **-Advancewisher**


	3. I'll Always Be There For You

**Hey guys its Advancewisher and here is the next short. Thus was requested by RixSkywalker1405 anyway I hope you enjoy.**

 **3rd person POV**

As Ash walked to the doors of the Pokemon center to leave he suddenly heard his name being called.

"Ash Ketchum! Ash Ketchum! You have a phone call!" Shouted a Nurse Joy.

Ash walked up to the front desk where Nurse Joy asked him if he was Ash Ketchum.

"Are you Ash Ketchum?" She asked.

"Yes that's me." Ash replied.

"Well you have a phone call waiting for you." Nurse Joy informed him.

"OK thanks Nurse Joy!" He said, running towards the phone. _'Could it be May?'_ he wondered, thinking back to the last conversation he had with May.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

"May! What a surprise to see that your actually calling me!" Ash joked.

"Ha ha very funny." Replied May sarcastically. "I almost wasn't going to do it but for some reason Drew insisted on doing it."

"Drew?" Asked Ash puzzled.

"That's right Ketchum." Said a green haired trained showing up next to May on the screen of the videophone. "I told May to call you and tell you that we're going to Sinnoh to visit."

"Wait both of you?" Ash asked not liking what he heard.

"That's right Ash." Said May." Both of us. I'm not just going to leave my boyfriend here."

"B-Boyfriend?" Ash said shocked.

"You heard it Ketchum." Drew said smugly. "I'm her boyfriend now. But just because were dating doesn't mean I go easy on her in the Pokemon contests, if she even gets past the preliminary rounds."

"What do you mean Drew." Said Ash his temper rising steadily.

"Drew you don't have to be mean about it!" Exclaimed May. "The reason were going to Sinnoh is to see if I can get some inspiration for the contests because I haven't been doing so well." She said a little sad.

"Well May it'll be good to see you again." Ash said pretending to be happy as he hung up _. 'I can't believe it... May is daring Drew... But I loved her, I still do... What will I do?'_

 ** _(End of Flashback)_**

"Hello?" Ash said picking up the phone.

Suddenly an image appeared on the screen. It was May. "Hello? Ash?"

"Hello May how are you?." Ash said beginning to get hopeful seeing that Drew wasn't there.

"I'm fine. Drew and I are almost to Sinnoh. The ship will arrive in 20 minutes or so." May said.

 _'She's still with Drew...'_ " Hey where is Drew anyway?" Ash asked.

"Oh, he said that he forgot something in our room and that he would be back as soon as he found it." May answered.

"Are you sure that he's "looking" for something in your room. What if he's actually cheating on you?" Ash said.

"No, there's no way that Drew would cheat on me." May said. "He promised that he wouldn't ever hurt me."

"You never know. Drew has always been kinda harsh with you. So there's no guarantee that he won't cheat on you." Ash said.

"I know that Drew is harsh but he does it for my own good, he does it so I can get better. Besides that has nothing to do with him cheating on me." Said May getting a little irritated with Ash. "He loves me and he would never cheat on me!"

"I guess you're right May. I'm sorry its just that I don't trust Drew." Said Ash.

"Its okay Ash." Said May surprised at how easily he let go of the subject. "I understand, it's like me not trusting Misty." Said May unconsciously.

"Huh? You don't trust Misty?" Ash said confused.

"What? I gotta go Ash! The boat is about to arrive at the harbor. We can talk more later. See you soon!" Said May flustered.

 _'Hmm... I wonder why she doesn't trust Misty.'_ Wondered Ash as he got ready to meet May at the harbor.

 _ **Later that day...**_

"Where is she?" Ash said to himself.

"Ash! Ash!"

"Huh? May?"

"Ash!"

"May! I'm over here!" Yelled Ash.

"Ash!" Was all he heard before someone clad in an orange vest and a green bandana flew into his arms almost knocking him off balance.

"Ash! I missed you so much!" Said May while burying her face into his chest.

"Um.. I missed you too May. But could you please let me breathe." Said Ash. "Besides what will Drew think if he sees us like this."

"Drew is getting our luggage and besides if he saw us like this he would think that I'm just giving my best friend a hug." Said May.

"Well we should go find Drew don't you think? Knowing you, you probably have a lot of luggage." Said Ash.

"Hey! I don't have that much clothes!" Argued May as they looked for Drew.

"Remember the last time we were together somehow you convinced me to go shopping with you." Ash stated.

"Then in the food court I smeared a little bit of ice cream on your cheek and you got me back." Said May laughing.

"That was one of the best days of my life." They both said at the same time, then realizing it they both blushed.

"Where is Drew?" Asked Ash after looking for him for twenty minutes.

"He said he would meet me by the boat." Said May looking around. Suddenly she spotted something. "Hey! There's our luggage!" May exclaimed. Running over to it she stopped so suddenly that Ash almost ran into her.

"Hey! May what's wrong?" He asked before looking in the direction she was looking. What he saw made him really angry. It was Drew kissing another girl. "Drew! What the hell are you doing!" Ash shouted.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Said Drew.

"No..." Was all that May said before running off.

"Drew you will pay for this!" Said Ash punching Drew in the face before going after May. Soon Ash found May in the park sitting on the benches crying silently.

"Ash... You were right... I'm sorry for not believeing you..." Said May to herself not realizing that Ash was next to her.

"It's all right May...it's not your fault." Said Ash sitting next to May and putting an arm around her.

"Ash... I was so blind to see that he was cheating on me." She said crying on his shoulder.

"It's okay May I'm here for you... I'll always be here for you." Ash said putting his finger under her chin and lifting her face up. "May... I...I love you.." He said looking into her eyes slowly leaning forward towards her lips.

"Ash..." Whispered May before leaning forward and planting her lips on his.

It was as though two puzzle pieces had come together and fit perfectly.

May pulled away slowly and said "I love you too." Then leaning in for another kiss.

 **This is probably the longest short I've written but hey it was worth it. Anyway I really liked this one let me know what you guys think.**

 **-Advancewisher**


	4. Chistmas wishes

**Sorry its been so long but Ijust haven't had time, anyway Iknow it's a little late but here'sa Christmas story for everyone, enjoy. " _these are thoughts"_**

 **-AdvanceWisher**

 **Ash's POV**

"Only three more days to Christmas huh Pikachu?" I ask him as we make our way to the Celadon City department store.

"Pika!" He replies happily.

"Well lets get everybody some gifts what do you say?" As we step through the doors of the store.

"Pika pikachu!" He agrees.

"Yeah I'm excited too." I reply

 **Several hours later...**

"Well, thats everyone, except for one person..." I say looking around

"Pika?" He asks.

"That one is special." I anwser. As he nods understandably

 **May's POV**

"Good morning Dawn." I say as I catch up to her on the road.

"Good morning." She replies. "You ready to shop?"

"Of course!" I say cheerfully. "Today I'm going to buy everyone presents for Ash's Christmas party!"

"I'm excited for it its gonna be great!" Dawn says happily.

"Yeah me too..." I reply.

"Ohhh I know exactly why you're excited for." Dawn said.

"W-what do you mean?" I ask nervously.

"Well lets juts say you might have a crush!" Said Dawn.

"What!? Me? N-no I don't think so." I replied.

"Come one, don't try to lie, you're in love with Ash!" She said excitedly.

"Okay." I sigh. "The truth is I've been in love with him for a long time. Have I ever told you about the time he risked his life for mine?"

"No way! Really?" Dawn said astonished. "Tell me!"

"Well it was back when we were still traveling together we helped out a traveling circus and they had a rare pokemon egg that turned out to be manaphy and then a pirate wanted to steal it and the crown of the sea, which were a collection of rare crystals. So he managed to take one so Ash being who he is went to stop him and returned the crystals. I also tried to help him but once the temple we were in began to flood he put manaphy and I into an escape pod while he went to save the temple, and before he left he said, 'stay here, if anything happened to you I wouldnt be able to live with myself because I care about you.' It was at that moment that I knew... I loved him. I first felt something when we met and it kept growing over time. Now I know its love..."

"Awwwww thats so sweet!" Said Dawn. "I got a little teary eyed."

"Yeah me too..."

 **Later in the evening ...**

 **Ash's POV**

"Well everyone should be arriving soon Pikachu." I said.

"Pikachu!"

Suddenly the doorbell rings.

"Brock! How are you?" I say greeting my oldest traveling partner and friend.

"I'm good its been a while hasn't it?" He replies. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." I reply.

"Ash, you arent fine. Its May isn't it?" He says.

"Yes..." I sigh. "I just love her so much... but i dont know if I should tell her."

"Tell her Ash I'm sure she feels the same, you guys were meant for each other." He said calmly. "Now lets go because the doorbell is ringing again."

 **May's POV**

"Im so nervous Dawn, its been so long since I've seen him in person." I say nervously.

"You'll be fine." Dawn replied reassuringly. "He's probably as nervous as you are."

"Do you really think so?" I asked.

"Of course just relax." She answered.

"Okay." I said as I rang the doorbell.

The door opened and there stood Ash just as I remembered him, both him and I stood in silence until Dawn intervened.

"Merry Christmas Ash!" She exclaimed as she hugged him.

"Huh? Oh! Merry Christmas Dawn!" He said snapping out of his trance.

Gathering up my courage I followed Dawn's example.

"Merry Christmas Ash." I said shyly.

"Merry Christmas May." He replied.

 **Ash's POV**

Everyone else had shown up except for two, Dawn and May. The doorbell rang and surely enough ther was Dawn, and May...

" _Wow shes even more beautiful." I thought._

"..." We stood there in silence for what seemed forever until Dawn broke it.

"Merry Christmas Ash!" She said.

"Huh? Oh! Merry Christmas Dawn." I replied as I hugged her.

Suddenly May spoke. "Merry Christmas Ash." May said.

"Merry Christmas May." I replied. " _She's just so beautiful..."_

She was looking down at the floor and suddenly I hugged her. Her hair smelled smelled like strawberries. I quickly let go but she then hugged me.

"Well come in." I said.

 _" I cant even get myself to talk to her. I need to clear my head."_

"Come on Pikachu" I said.

 **May's POV**

As I was inside talkig with Brock and Dawn I noticed that Ash was going outside. I followed him but by the time I was outside he was gone. I followed his footsteps to the lake where he sat on a bench talking to Pikachu.

"Should I tell her? Or not? What do I do Pikachu!? She's gotten even more beautiful than the last time I saw her. I'm so lost, I love her but I cant tell her. What if she doesn't feel the same?" He stared over the lake. "I just wish she knew how I feel, when I risked my life for her... I did it because I loved her... I still do."

I waked over to him. "Mind if I join you?" I asked.

"May!" He said startled as he stood up. "I didn't know you followed me."He said. "May there's something I need to tell you."

 **Ash's POV**

"May there's something I need to tell you... May...I love you..."

"... I love you too..." She said.

"R-really?" I said shocked at what I heard.

"Yes. I've loved you since we met. I didnt know what it was that I felt at first but over time as it got stronger I realized... it was love." May replied

I hugged her and kissed her, it was the most amazing feeling.

"May." I said stepping back, I pulled out a small black box and handed it to her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Open it."

She opened it and pulled out a silver necklace with a tear drop shaped sapphire.

"Its beautiful... thank you Ash." She said.

"Merry Christmas May." I replied

"I got you soemthing too." She said as she pulled out a pokèball from her pocket. "Its for you." She said.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Throw it and find out." She answered.

"Well here goes, go pokèball!" There was a flash and there stood a Riolu. "May! This is awesome thank you!" I exclaimed.

"Merry Christmas Ash." She said.

"I love you May." I told her.

"I love you too Ash." She replied.

 **Well that was the story so I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll try to post more stories as soon as possible and feel free to leave a review. Merry Christmas!**

 **-AdvanceWisher**


End file.
